


my people

by serena_falcon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: After Life, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Heartwarming, I'm Sorry, M/M, kinda weird but bear with me, lowkey immortality, not meant to hurt anyone, super weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serena_falcon/pseuds/serena_falcon
Summary: I saw a couple of fics like this and wanted to try my hand at it.After the events at Exegol, Ben finds himself transported to an alternate universe. To his luck (and surprise), it’s a universe that includes Rey, although not the same one he left behind at Exegol. Despite being full of uncertainties, Ben knows that he’s on the right path. As long as he has Rey by his side.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	my people

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars, the characters in this story, nor the prompt. Rey in this story is the same age as Movie Rey, about 20-21. Ben is the same age as Movie Ben, about 30-31. I apologize for any inaccuracies.

Rey had just come back to her apartment after a weekend’s visit to her parents’ house. She was sad to see the weekend pass by and though she wouldn’t admit it to her parents, she hated staying by herself in a lonely apartment. The independence wasn’t as sweet as she thought it’d be and despite having friends, Rey found herself lonely at times, counting off the days until she could see her parents again. She was embarrassed to admit to her friends how often she went to see them. As a university student, she was supposed to be drinking her ass off and partying like there’s no tomorrow. But Rey found quickly that despite how hard she tried, it was just not her scene and it was hard making friends with people who were interested in the same things that she was. Hence, she was here alone, in her small, dark apartment. 

The first thing Rey did was look for her charger for her laptop. She would need it for classes tomorrow since she is a computer science major and all she ever does is program. She headed to her bedroom to see if she had left the charger plugged in there. She expected to see a cozy, large bed with a small stand and desk when she opened her bedroom door. Instead, she saw a naked man, larger than a refrigerator staring right back at her. He seemed to not realize his current state and came right toward her. 

“Rey, you .. you’re alright. Maker, where are we? How long has it been since Exegol? Oh, I was damn sure I had passed away after transferring my life force to you. But, here you are, right in the flesh!”. He gave her shoulders a tight squeeze and smiled. Ben had woken a couple of minutes ago and heard noises through the walls. He had been confused and his head was full of pain, but the fact that he was conscious must have meant that he was brought to an undisclosed location by Rey and the members of the Resistance. Surely, there she had appeared within a couple of moments. She’d looked different, but he just assumed that it had been a couple of days and she was free to dress however since the war is finally over. 

Rey pushed the strange man off of her. She was shaking with fear, already she took special precautions as a young girl living alone in a big city. And now, her worst fear had come true. Her apartment had a strange, dangerous intruder. She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do next. Rey mustered up her courage and looked directly into her intruder’s face like her father had warned her to. 

“Who the fuck are you and what the hell do you want? What gives you the right to barge into my home, my safe haven, looking like this? Huh, do you get off at tormenting young women? Making them look at you while you’re like this?”, she gestured to his naked state, “Please get out of my apartment before I call the cops on you!”. Rey spoke defiantly. 

Ben was bewildered. Why was Rey talking to him like this? Was she still mad? Did she not remember him or something after coming back from the dead? But, she had kissed him then. She wouldn’t have done that if she didn’t remember him. Or maybe she did? He hadn’t really seen her interact that much with her male counterparts. Maybe she kissed every guy she knew. Maybe their dyad wasn’t special to her like it was to him. Why did he have to mess up this too? Dejected, he looked down. Oh. Damn. Well, he was not wearing any clothes. Maybe that’s why she’s so mad at him. She had been flustered when she had seen him without a shirt last year. He quickly grabbed a plush throw from her bed and wrapped it around him. Her eyes widened and she again gestured for him to leave. 

“Rey stop, you know who I am. It’s me, Ben. Or Kylo. But, I’m going by Ben now. I’m trying to do what’s right. I know I should’ve done this a while ago and I messed up. I messed up so bad. I’m even messing up right now with you. And I’m sorry. But you said you’d help me, and I really need your help. I’ll do better this time. I have to. And I need you.” Ben looked right into her hazel eyes, pleading earnestly. 

Rey’s heart warmed, looking into his soft, brown eyes. But she stood her ground. “Sir, I seriously have never seen you in my entire life and if this is some kind of ruse to trick me or whatever, I don’t know, but please leave. You’re scaring me.”

Rey seriously didn’t know who he was. Ben took another look at her. She looked different, dressed differently. Her hair was out and her clothes were tighter and skimpier. He looked around the room he was in. There was a picture with Rey and two older adults, with their arms around each other smiling. There were various knicknacks around the room; it had a few plants, white furniture, and the room was painted white with soft yellow beddings. 

Ben’s heart sunk. He was somewhere else. This wasn’t his galaxy. He was elsewhere. Did the Force bring him here? Where the hell was he? 

“What galaxy is this, may I ask”

Rey looked at him incredulously, “What the fuck? The milky way galaxy… I’m sorry, but is there something wrong with you? You sound insane.” 

“This may be hard to believe, but I think that I’m here from a different galaxy. I think this is an alternate universe, because where I’m from, I know a Rey, looks just like you. All the marks and everything. Except, she doesn’t have parents there. She was left by them. In a desert. There’s a whole nother story on why she was, but I have a feeling that you’re not gonna believe me.” 

“An alternate universe.”, Rey repeated.

“Yes”

“Okay, prove it. This Rey, what’s she like? Where is her favorite place to go? Who are her friends? What are you to her? What’s something that you know about her”

“Rey loves the ocean. She loves any place with greenery and water. She has a friend, one she calls Finn, and another Poe, although I’m not exactly sure about the extent of their relationship. She loves tinkering around, fixing things. I’m, well I don’t know what I am to her. I don’t know if she liked me, loved me. But, we had an understanding, a connection. To me, she was my soulmate. She is my soulmate. I’ll be alright, as long as she’s with me.” Ben’s eyes became a bit wet, but he never broke eye contact with Rey. “I’m telling the truth. I really am from another place. I don’t know if you can believe me, or if you even should believe me. But I have nowhere to go and I know this is where I belong. I belong here with you. That is, if you’d have me.” 

“These things you said. I… well, I have a lot of similarities. I also have friends called Finn and Poe and I love the ocean. I grew up in a dry environment. I’m.. I just. I want to believe you. I just don’t know if I should”, Rey’s confidence broke and all of a sudden she seemed small. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t. I could be dangerous. Hell, I was even dangerous back home. But, I just want a chance. I’m right here, my most vulnerable with you.” 

“ I can’t believe I’m doing this. This may just be a death wish. Okay, it’s not that late, so I’m gonna go get you some clothes. You stay here and try to remember how you got here and list out 10 facts about your universe and where you’re from. I just want to trust you.” Rey walked toward her main door. “Don’t go anywhere and don’t touch anything that you’re not supposed to!”

“Wait, Rey”

“Yeah, what?”

“You’re, you’re coming back right?”

“Um yes, this is my apartment. My house.”

“Oh okay, I’m just making sure. I just lost you once before and I don’t want to lose you again.” Ben’s eyes looked sad. 

“That’s…” Rey didn’t know what to say next, so she just hurried out the door. She let out a puff of air. Out of all the things that could happen, she had to start off her school week like this? She was going to enjoy a nice night in her bed, getting a head start on her programming assignment. But no, she had to entertain a strange man from another galaxy (if he even is who he says he is) and now spend money to buy him extra-large clothes. Not that she was short on money, but who is this strange man and why does Rey feel such a connection to him? The rational part of her told her to kick this dude to the curb and call the cops and a mental institution. But her emotional part tells her that he’s telling the truth. That he might just be her soulmate. That he might be from another universe. He seemed so sincere. Rey laughed at herself. She was inviting trouble upon herself. What the hell was wrong with her? 

Rey returned from her shopping trip, bearing bags of clothes. She’d bought Ben some pajamas, a few shirts, pants, undergarments, and shoes. He had somewhat of a wardrobe now, albeit small. Rey couldn’t believe herself. What was she doing? 

“I brought you this. I don’t know if you’ll like it. I got darker colors, since you seem the type. But I don’t know.” she shrugged. 

“Oh, thanks. I do have an affinity for dark colors”, he smirked at her. 

Rey left him to get changed and then set up a makeshift bed for him on the couch. She told him to get some rest and locked herself in her bedroom. Whatever this is. Whatever this may be. She will deal with it in the morning. Having enough of her long night, she fell into a deep sleep. 

Ben, on the other hand, lay wide awake. He didn’t know what he had walked into, or rather woken up in. He didn’t know what was next. What he should be doing. His heart sunk thinking that this Rey didn’t know him. Their past together. He wanted to start a future with her. He was so sure that she had feelings for him. Now, he has to start all over and he hadn’t gotten into a great start with this Rey. She seems hesitant with him. He just has to gain her trust and it’ll be alright. They’re soulmates here still right. There has to be a reason why he’s with this Rey right now. There has to be a reason why he found her. Why he’s with her right now. With this, Ben closed his eyes, hoping for sleep to take him. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://ko-fi.com/serenafalcon
> 
> If you like this work, please consider supporting me through Ko-fi!


End file.
